Boutique
The Boutique is the newest version of the old Cash Shop. Almost all of the items sold here require Pet Society Cash. The Nannybot is lumped in with these items because it requires a battery pack to run, which can only purchased with playfish cash. Many of the items in this store also appear in other stores. The store is sub-divided into four departments: #'Featured Items' #'For Your Pet' #'For Your Home' Owner The owner of the Boutique is Terrence. He was also the owner in this shop's previous Cash Shop stage. History When Playfish introduced Playfish Cash to the game in May 2009, they created the Cash Shop. This shop was transformed into the Boutique when Playfish changed the graphics of the game in March 2010. On 2011, Playfish changed Playfish Cash to Pet Society Cash. The store used to be divided into three sections: 1) Amazing Items 2) Beautiful Items 3) WWF. This was changed on 20 January 2011 to the current format. Different versions of the Boutique / Cash Shop are seen below. CashShop.jpg|The original cash shop, as introduced with the Playfish Cash system in May 2009. boutique_shop_2010.png|The Boutique after March 5, 2010. boutique_1110.png|The current boutique as of Nov 4, 2010 Boutique Items Featured Items striped_shell_perfume.png|Striped Shell Perfume pink_coral_perfume.png|Pink Coral Perfume purple_shell_perfume.png|Purple Shell Perfume sandy_shell_perfume.png|Sandy Shell Perfume peach_shell_perfume.png|Peach Shell Perfume orange_shell_perfume.png|Orange Shell Perfume rose_perfume.png|Rose Perfume daffodil_perfume.png|Daffodil Perfume pink_narcissus_perfume.png|Pink Narcissus Perfume blue_peony_perfume.png|Blue Peony Perfume tulip_perfume.png|Tulip Perfume lily_perfume.png|Lily Perfume tourmaline_perfume.png|Tourmaline Perfume sapphire_perfume.png|Sapphire Perfume amber_perfume.png|Amber Perfume emerald_perfume.png|Emerald Perfume blue_topaz_perfume.png|Blue Topaz Perfume ruby_perfume.png|Ruby Perfume perfume_collection_display.png|Perfume Collection Display grand_gallery.png|Grand Gallery laser_guarded_giant_diamond.png|Laser Guarded Giant Diamond small_museum_display_case.png|Small Museum Display Case large_museum_display_case.png|Large Museum Display Case evolving_dinosaur_egg.png|Evolving Dinosaur Egg evolving_mystery_statue.png|Evolving Mystery Statue grand_museum_wallpaper.png|Grand Museum Wallpaper grand_museum_floor.png|Grand Museum Floor dinosaur_skeleton_model.png|Dinosaur Skeleton Model mon_petit_cheri_little_black_dress_outfit.png|Mon Petit Cheri Little Black Dress Outfit mon_petit_cheri_black_tiara.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Tiara mon_petit_cheri_little_black_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Little Black Dress mon_petit_cheri_black_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Shoes mon_petit_cheri_black_evening_bag.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Evening Bag real_time_luxury_panoramic_window.png|Real Time Luxury Panoramic Window luxury_blonde_wig_dye_table.png|Luxury Blonde Wig Dye Table luxury_lounge_bar.png|Luxury Lounged Bar luxury_presidential_limousine.png|Luxury Presidential Limousine luxury_amethyst_blossom_seed.png|Luxury Amethyst Blossom Seed luxury_petling_mansion.png|Luxury Petling Mansion Glow In The Dark Week Neon frills girl outfit bundle.png|Neon Frills Girl Outfit Bundle Neon suit boy outfit bundle.png|Neon Suit Boy Outfit Bundle Time Changing Balcony Window.PNG|Time Changing Balcony Window Glow In The Dark Firepalce.PNG|Glow In The Dark Fire Place Glow In The Dark Boy Theme Bundle.PNG|Glow In The Dark Boy Theme Bundle Glow In The Dark Girl Theme Bundle.PNG|Glow In The Dark Girl Theme Bundle Glow In The Dark Punk Outfit Bundle.PNG|Glow In The Dark Punk Outfit Bundle Glow In The Dark Princess Outfit Bundle.PNG|Glow In The Dark Princess Outfit Bundle Glow In The Dark Star Fairy.PNG|Glow In The Dark Star Fairy Glow In The Dark Painting Bundle.PNG|Glow In The Dark Painting Bundle Glow In The Dark Painting Chandelier.PNG|Glow In The Dark Chandelier Citrus Week Orange Juice Fountain.PNG|Orange Juice Fountain Orange Peel Hammock.PNG|Orange Peel Hammock Citrus Bubble Burst Game.PNG|Citrus Bubble Burst Game For Your Pet Screen Shot 2011-10-18 at 1.40.08 AM.png|Pink Fox Accessories Bundle valentine_present_for_her.png|Valentine Present for Her valentine_present_for_him.png|Valentine Present for Him mon_petit_cheri_charleston_lady_bundle.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Lady Bundle mon_petit_cheri_charleston_wig.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Wig mon_petit_cheri_charleston_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Dress mon_petit_cheri_charleston_headband.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Headband mon_petit_cheri_charleston_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Shoes mon_petit_cheri_charleston_stockings.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Stockings mon_petit_cheri_charleston_purse.png|Mon Petit Cheri Charleston Purse mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_bundle.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Bundle mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_wig.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Wig mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Dress mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_hat.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Hat mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Shoes mon_petit_cheri_pink_lady_bag.png|Mon Petit Cheri Pink Lady Bag mon_petit_cheri_elegant_black_bundle.png|Mon Petit Cheri Elegant Black Bundle mon_petit_cheri_blonde_elegant_wig.png|Mon Petit Cheri Blonde Elegant Wig mon_petit_cheri_black_elegant_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Elegant Dress mon_petit_cheri_black_elegant_hairband.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Elegant Hairband mon_petit_cheri_black_elegant_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Elegant Shoes mon_petit_cheri_black_elegant_clutch_bag.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Elegant Clutch Bag mon_petit_cheri_romantic_date_bundle.png|Mon Petit Cheri Romantic Date Bundle mon_petit_cheri_romantic_glasses.png|Mon Petit Cheri Romantic Glasses mon_petit_cheri_romantic_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Romantic Shoes mon_petit_cheri_romantic_bag.png|Mon Petit Cheri Romantic Bag mon_petit_cheri_romantic_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Romantic Dress mon_petit_cheri_luxury_set.png|Mon Petit Cheri Luxury Set mon_petit_cheri_handbag.png|Mon Petit Cheri Handbag mon_petit_cheri_purse.png|Mon Petit Cheri Purse mon_petit_cheri_roses_hairband.png|Mon Petit Cheri Roses Hairband mon_petit_cheri_strappy_sandals.png|Mon Petit Cheri Strappy Sandals mon_petit_cheri_brown_dress.png|Mon Petit Cheri Brown Dress mon_petit_cheri_eau_de_rose.png|Mon Petit Cheri Eau de Rose mermaid_kingdom_costumes.png|Mermaid Kingdom Costumes wonderland_mystery_outfits.png|Wonderland Mystery Outfits cinderella_ball_gown_outfit.png|Cinderella Ball Gown Outfit cinderella_tiara.png|Cinderella Tiara cinderella_wig.png|Cinderella Wig cinderella_ball_gown.png|Cinderella Ball Gown cinderella_ball_gown_gloves.png|Cinderella Ball Gown Gloves cinderella_glass_slippers.png|Cinderella Glass Slippers cinderella_glass_slipper_decor.png|Cinderella Glass Slipper Decor enchantress_outfit.png|Enchantress Outfit enchantress_wig.png|Enchantress Wig enchantress_gown.png|Enchantress Gown enchantress_tiara.png|Enchantress Tiara enchantress_cape.png|Enchantress Cape enchantress_shoes.png|Enchantress Shoes valentine_present_for_her.png|Valentine Present for Her valentine_present_for_him.png|Valentine Present for Him japanese_school_uniform.png|Japanese School Uniform animal_costume_bag.png|Animal Costume Bag icarus_wings.png|Icarus' Wings hermes_winged_sandals.png|Hermes' Winged Sandals ladybug_wings.png|Ladybug Wings blue_butterfly_wings.png|Blue Butterfly Wings dragonfly_wings.png|Dragonfly Wings soft_waves_wig.png|Soft Waves Wig rapunzel_growing_wig.png|Rapunzel Growing Wig curly_princess_wig.png|Curly Princess Wig marie_antoinette_romantic_wig.png|Marie Antoinette Romantic Wig brown_home_dye_table.png|Brown Home Dye Table pink_wig_dye_table.png|Pink Wig Dye Table rapunzel_princess_wig_dye_table.png|Rapunzel Princess Wig Dye Table aquamarine_wig_dye.png|Aquamarine Wig Dye black_wig_dye.png|Black Wig Dye carrot_red_wig_dye.png|Carrot Red Wig Dye dark_ash_wig_dye.png|Dark Ash Wig Dye dark_brown_wig_dye.png|Dark Brown Wig Dye dark_purple_wig_dye.png|Dark Purple Wig Dye dark_red_wig_dye.png|Dark Red Wig Dye golden_blonde_wig_dye.png|Golden Blonde Wig Dye leaf_green_wig_dye.png|Leaf Green Wig Dye light_blue_wig_dye.png|Light Blue Wig Dye light_brown_wig_dye.png|Light Brown Wig Dye platinum_blonde_wig_dye.png|Platinum Blonde Wig Dye plum_red_wig_dye.png|Plum Red Wig Dye regal_pink_wig_dye.png|Regal Pink Wig Dye scarlet_red_wig_dye.png|Scarlet Red Wig Dye silver_white_wig_dye.png|Silver White Wig Dye sweet_pink_wig_dye.png|Sweet Pink Wig Dye mayan_magical_crown.png|Mayan Magical Crown magical_spring_hat.png|Magical Spring Hat carnival_unicycle.png|Carnival Unicycle vintage_microphone.png|Vintage Microphone brass_saxophone.png|Brass Saxophone theater_glasses.png|Theater Glasses autumn_meadow_hat.png|Autumn Meadow Hat town_forest_lucky_hat.png|Town Forest Lucky Hat treasure_hunting_shirt.png|Treasure Hunting Shirt digging_treasure_detector.png|Digging Treasure Detector pro_fishing_vest.png|Pro Fishing Vest pro_fishing_glove.png|Pro Fishing Glove pro_fishing_hat.png|Pro Fishing Hat pro_athletic_shorts.png|Pro Athletic Shorts pro_athletic_vest.png|Pro Athletic Vest pro_athletics_shoes.png|Pro Athletics Shoes drink_me_potion.png|Drink Me Potion eat_me_mushroom.png|Eat Me Mushroom pets_oktoberfest_mug.png|Pets Oktoberfest Mug magical_mermaid_tiara.png|Magical Mermaid Tiara jubble_ring.png|Jubble Ring pink_and_white_roller_skates.png|Pink and White Roller Skates blue_and_yellow_roller_skates.png|Blue and Yellow Roller Skates invisibility_ring.png|Invisibility Ring voodoo_doll_potion.png|Voodoo Doll Potion paw_points_potion.png|Paw Points Potion ghost_potion.png|Ghost Potion magic_fairy_dust.png|Magic Fairy Dust midas_touch_potion.png|Midas' Touch Potion socialite_potion.png|Socialite Potion valentine_big_adorable_bear.png|Valentine Big Adorable Bear farm_bunny_plushie.png|Farm Bunny Plushie hedgehog_plushie.png|Hedgehog Plushie petling_pig.png|Petling Pig petling_bunny.png|Petling Bunny petling_dragon.png|Petling Dragon aquamarine_petling_biscuit.png|Aquamarine Petling Biscuit black_petling_biscuit.png|Black Petling Biscuit blue_petling_biscuit.png|Blue Petling Biscuit brown_petling_biscuit.png|Brown Petling Biscuit dark_brown_petling_biscuit.png|Dark Brown Petling Biscuit green_petling_biscuit.png|Green Petling Biscuit grey_petling_biscuit.png|Grey Petling Biscuit lavender_petling_biscuit.png|Lavender Petling Biscuit light_blue_petling_biscuit.png|Light Blue Petling Biscuit light_brown_petling_biscuit.png|Light Brown Petling Biscuit orange_petling_biscuit.png|Orange Petling Biscuit pink_petling_biscuit.png|Pink Petling Biscuit safari_yellow_petling_biscuit.png|Safari Yellow Petling Biscuit tawny_petling_biscuit.png|Tawny Petling Biscuit white_petling_biscuit.png|White Petling Biscuit pink_petling_biscuits_bundle.png|Pink Petling Biscuits Bundle rainbow_petling_biscuit_bundle.png|Petling Biscuit instant_growth_potion.png|Instant Growth Potion petling_makeover_potion.png|Petling Makeover Potion petling_resort.png|Petling Resort petling_mansion.png|Petling Mansion sweet-curls-wig.png|Sweet Curls Wig|link=Sweet Curls Wig For Your Home mini_miniaturizing_snow_globe.png|Mini Miniaturizing Snow Globe silver_miniaturizing_snow_globe.png|Silver Miniaturizing Snow Globe gold_miniaturizing_snow_globe.png|Gold Miniaturizing Snow Globe grand_ball_invitation.png|Grand Ball Invitation cinderella_evolving_pumpkin.png|Cinderella Evolving Pumpkin fairy_godmother.png|Fairy Godmother cinderella_glass_slipper_decor.png|Cinderella Glass Slipper Decor|link=Cinderella Glass Slipper Decor cinderella_castle_grandfather_clock.png|Cinderella Castle Grandfather Clock swimming_pool_terrace.png|Swimming Pool Terrace mount_fuji_scrolling_window.png|Mount Fuji Scrolling Window romantic_window.png|Romantic Window real_time_eiffel_tower_window.png|Real Time Eiffel Tower Window mermaid_kingdom_wallpaper.png|Mermaid Kingdom Wallpaper mermaid_kingdom_floor.png|Mermaid Kingdom Floor coral_reef_wallpaper.png|Coral Reef Wallpaper coral_reef_floor.png|Coral Reef Floor wonderland_forest_wallpaper.png|Wonderland Forest Wallpaper wonderland_forest_floor.png|Wonderland Forest Floor farm_pony_stable_wallpaper.png|Farm Pony Stable Wallpaper farm_pony_stable_floor.png|Farm Pony Stable Floor tempaw_of_doom_wallpaper.png|Tempaw of Doom Wallpaper tempaw_of_doom_floor.png|Tempaw of Doom Floor rapunzel_tower_wallpaper.png|Rapunzel Tower Wallpaper rapunzel_tower_floor.png|Rapunzel Tower Floor real-time_wallpaper.png|Real-Time Wallpaper generic_clothes_bundle.png|Airship Wallpaper and Floor Set winter_garden_wallpaper.png|Winter Garden Wallpaper winter_garden_floor.png|Winter Garden Floor lake_garden_wallpaper.png|Lake Garden Wallpaper lake_garden_floor.png|Lake Garden Floor garden_farm_wallpaper.png|Garden Farm Wallpaper garden_farm_floor.png|Garden Farm Floor tempaw_of_doom_painting.png|Tempaw of Doom Painting secret_vault_painting.png|Secret Vault Painting portrait_of_an_opera_diva.png|Portrait of an Opera Diva famous_paintings_bundle.png|Famous Paintings Bundle pet_with_a_pearl_earring_painting.png|Pet with a Pearl Earring Painting starry_night_painting.png|Starry Night Painting the_fur_of_venus_painting.png|The Fur of Venus Painting the_kiss_painting.png|The Kiss Painting water_lily_painting.png|Water Lily Painting rock_star_poster.png|Rock Star Poster party_invitation.png|Party Invitation space_rocket.png|Space Rocket hot_air_balloon.png|Hot Air Balloon mermaid_kingdom_treasure.png|Mermaid Kingdom Treasure blue_lagoon_decor.png|Blue Lagoon Decor magnificent_prince_statue.png|Magnificent Prince Statue mermaid_kingdom_aquarium.png|Mermaid Kingdom Aquarium tea_party_teapot_plot.png|Tea Party Teapot Plot blue_caterpillar_decor.png|Blue Caterpillar Decor red_queen_castle_balcony.png|Red Queen Castle Balcony blue_hot_air_balloon_seat.png|Blue Hot Air Balloon Seat carnival_click_a_duck_game.png|Carnival Click a Duck Game carnival_strong_pet_machine.png|Carnival Strong Pet Machine carnival_tower_drop_ride.png|Carnival Tower Drop Ride carnival_giraffe_toy_ride.png|Carnival Giraffe Toy Ride carnival_panda_toy_ride.png|Carnival Panda Toy Ride magic_flying_carpet.png|Magic Flying Carpet red_flying_airplane.png|Red Flying Airplane farm_baby_donkey_cart.png|Farm Baby Donkey Cart farm_milking_cow.png|Farm Milking Cow jungle_riding_elephant.png|Jungle Riding Elephant hideeni_magnet.png|Hideeni Magnet hideeni_cake_bribe.png|Hideeni Cake Bribe hideeni_repellent.png|Hideeni Repellent mechanical_camera.png|Mechanical Camera magic_welcome_mat.png|Magic Welcome Mat mayan_talking_tree.png|Mayan Talking Tree magic_genie_lamp.png|Magic Genie Lamp mystic_8_ball.png|Mystic 8 Ball shopaholic_credit_card.png|Shopaholic Credit Card nannybot.png|Nannybot medium_battery.png|Medium Battery large_battery.png|Large Battery treadmill.png|Treadmill legendary_phoenix_egg.png|Legendary_Phoenix Egg evolving_robin_egg.png|Evolving Robin Egg hatching_egg.png|Hatching Egg evolving_marble_statue.png|Evolving Marble Statue blowing_bubbles_statue.png|Blowing Bubbles Statue magic_cooking_powder.png|Magic Cooking Powder lucky_penny.png|Lucky Penny princess_music_box.png|Princess Music Box nutcracker_music_box.png|Nutcracker Music Box chameleon.png|Chameleon fireworks_machine.png|Fireworks Machine celebration_statue_of_liberty.png|Celebration Statue of Liberty buy_a_bunny_dispenser.png|Buy-A-Bunny Dispenser rabbit_of_a_thousand_faces.png|Rabbit of a Thousand Faces brass_bob.png|Brass Bob rapunzel_bird.png|Rapunzel Bird valentine_bouquet_with_balloons.png|Valentine Bouquet with Balloons diamond_solitaire_ring.png|Diamond Solitaire Ring toy_shop_train_set.png|Toy Shop Train Set bouncy_shape_shifting_snowball.png|Bouncy Shape Shifting Snowball kiwi_birthday_minicake.png|Kiwi Birthday Minicake new_year_2011_celebration_drink.png|New Year 2011 Celebration Drink opera_house_chandelier.png|Opera House Chandelier tempaw_of_doom_trap.png|Tempaw of Doom Trap vintage_live_music_stage.png|Vintage Live Music Stage grand_mayan_throne.png|Grand Mayan Throne opera_house_private_box.png|Opera House Private Box opera_house_pipe_organ.png|Opera House Pipe Organ brass_computer_unit.png|Brass Computer Unit elegant_restaurant_kitchen_unit.png|Elegant Restaurant Kitchen Unit jungle_jeep.png|Jungle Jeep vintage_1920s_red_car.png|Vintage 1920s Red Car pink_retro_convertible.png|Pink Retro Convertible WWF Under Construction! Picture 10.png|WWF Panda Family Collection|link=WWF Panda Family Collection Picture 11.png|WWF Panda with Camera|link=WWF Panda with Camera Picture 12.png|WWF Panda with Banner|link=WWF Panda with Banner Picture 13.png|WWF Panda with Present|link=WWF Panda with Present Picture 14.png|WWF Panda with Party Popper|link=WWF Panda with Party Popper Picture 15.png|WWF Anniversary Celebration Cake|link=WWF Anniversary Celebration Cake Picture 16.png|WWF Petling Panda|link=WWF Petling Panda Picture 17.png|WWF Sleeping Baby Panda|link=WWF Sleeping Baby Panda Picture 18.png|WWF Carol Singing Collection|link=WWF Carol Singing Collection Picture 19.png|WWF Penguin Pianist|link=WWF Penguin Pianist Picture 20.png|WWF Polar Bear Cellist|link=WWF Polar Bear Cellist Picture 21.png|WWF Vampire Bat|link=WWF Vampire Bat Picture 22.png|WWF Playful Sumatran Elephant|link=WWF Playful Sumatran Elephant Category:Stores